Is This a Love triangle
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: This is my first story don't be so rude in the comments as I fear some people may do. Please enjoy holiday Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is my first fanfiction if it is horrible comment. After Lisanna's return things are kinda weird, Natsu realizes his feelings for Lucy, Lisanna makes a move. What will Natsu do?**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **I walked in the guild hall on February 13th looking for Lucy. Maybe Lucy is at her house, I thought. At Lucy's house there was a note on the door, it said 'I went shopping for tomorrow if you need me I'll be at the mall.'. "What's tomorrow?" I said aloud. "It's Valentine's day" a voice said. I turned around and saw a flying blue cat. "Happy. Valentine's day?" Natsu was still clueless, of course. After Happy explained to Natsu I said "Who do you think wants to be my Valentine" as they headed to the mall. "I already know two girls that would probably say yes if you asked them" Happy said. "Oh, really wh-, they're Lisanna and Lucy aren't they?" Natsu said realizing that they are the closest friends to him. Aye, Sir! You'll probably have to chose between them." Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. "Ch-ch-ch-choose between my best friends?"**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **I was looking for a Dragon store or an ancient merchandise store, no luck so far. Maybe I should make him some goodies? I thought about it for little while until I bumped into Levy. "Levy-chan what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. " I came here shopping for Valentine's day. You too I bet." Levy guessed. "Yeah. I bet your shopping for Gajeel!" I teased. She got all in the face then said "Well, I bet your shopping for your little pink haired Salamander!" then at the same time we both said " PLEASE don't tell him!" then we nodded to each other. " Gajeel rubbed off on you, you never called him Salamander." I said. " oh, sorry I think you may be right". We decided to shop together then all of sudden I hear "come on she's this way" I quickly turn around and hid the present by giving it to Levy "what, why" she said just as she saw them turn the corner.**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **"** **Come on Happy there she is" I said looking at Lucy and Levy. "Whatcha guys doing?" I asked "Didn't you read my note" lucy asked. " Oh, yeah, I forgot about it" I said. "Sheesh you forget everything" Lucy said. "Go to my house if I'm not there in 30 min come back" Lucy said. "Ok." I said. She is so damn cute when she is nervous I thought. Wait what am I thinking I was arguing with my thoughts.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **I went to a gift wrapping shop and wrapped my valentine's present then said bye to Levy and hurried home where Natsu was waiting at her house. When I got home I yelled "Natsu I'm back!" I went upstairs. "Hey, Luce!" Natsu said. "Can I spend the night?" Natsu begged. "Sure" I said shyly**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **In the Morning, I woke up in Lucy's bed, and I realized that Lucy was sound asleep right next to him. I carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Lucy I went in the kitchen and looked in Lucy's fridge. All of a sudden Lucy's voice startled him " if you're hungry I could make something" she said " oh thank you Lucy you're a goddess" I said bowing to her. She shoed me out of the kitchen and cooked awesome rice balls. After that Lucy grabbed her present and the chocolates she made for the guild and left. On their way to the guild they stopped by the girls dorm to wait for Levy. They picked up Levy and headed to the guild. I have to tell her today I thought while the girls were whispering excitedly to each other**

 **At the guild, " Hey, Luce can I ta-" I began but got cut off by Lisanna " Natsu! I need to talk to you!" I looked at Lucy but she nodded at him to talk to her. Once Natsu got to Lisanna she said "Will you be my Valentine?" as she kissed me. the whole guild stared. I tried to find Lucy and when I did I saw a horrified stare with tears running down her eyes. She got up and darted out of the guild hall. "Well, Flame Brain you gonna answer her?" Gray said with a smirk. "The answer is NO!" levy screeched from beside Gajeel. "why would you say that" Lisanna asked as she turned into her cat form. She attacked Levy but Gajeel stepped in the way "Lisanna! STOP! She said that cause it's TRUE!" Natsu said getting a 'little' PISSED. " What! Why!" Lisanna hissed sadly. " It's cause Levy knows I love someone ELSE! And she knows that she LOVES ME TOO!" He yelled at her, thanked Levy and Gajeel ,then raced to Lucy's house. He got to Lucy's house. "Lucy I LOVE YOU" I yelled at the top of my lungs.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **"Natsu" I gasped he jumped in my windowed tackled me on the ground and kissed me and showered me with tears I "Natsu!" I breathed. " I love you to the death and I never want to let you go" I whispered hugging Natsu as tight as she could. Then Natsu sat up as I loosened my grip on him. "Lucy Heartfilia, Will you be my valentine?" he smiled as I said "yes". I jumped up ran to my bed grabbed the present that was wrapped in salmon colored paper. She shoved it into Natsu's hands, I looked at him with eyes that said 'open it'. He opened it and inside was a red communication Lacrima " speak into it" I pleaded he said hello into it and a voice responded " it has been awhile Natsu, my boy." it said "Igneel! thank you Lucy you don't know how much this means to me!" Natsu said. "awwwwwwwwwww!" We looked out the and saw Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, and Charle ( Carla ) were all outside the window. Then Natsu picked me up and said " You see this it's MINE". That's when Gray took Juvia and said that she was his too. So Gajeel lifted up Levy and got in it to. Erza never expected Jellal to pass by, but when he did Erza took Jellal by the cloak so she can show him off too. So Jellal, Juvia, Levy and I were all kinda annoyed by this but happy about it. All of a sudden Wendy and ROMEO started up with Happy and Charle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Do ya'll ship Gruvia? Well you should! This is only a short little story.

* * *

Juvia's POV

I think I'm gonna ask Love Rival for advice on asking Gray-sama out. "So Love Rival how do you ask a man out. Assuming you've done that before." I asked sitting down at the bar, at the guild, with her. " Well, if you actually like this guy, you should just tell him you like him. It's just a yes and no question so your feelings really shouldn't be hurt." Lucy said taking a sip of her smoothie.

'Yes but Juvia will die if he declines!" I exclaimed. "I believe that if a man doesn't see what a great woman you are then he isn't the one for you." Mira said butting into the conversation. "Yeah, you should get a man quickly before the Fairy Ween." Lucy said. " Fairy Ween?" I asked puzzled. "Fairy Ween is Fairy Tail's Halloween Party that only people who have a date can go." Mira explained washing cups. "Oh no! I got to ask him quickly." I said dashing off.

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to talk to you!" I said finding him. I tugged him outside. Once outside I stopped. "Gray-sama! Juvia really loves you and wants to go out with! And I really love you, your so dreamy an-" I was cut off by Gray kissing me. "AWWWWWW!" came from the guild hall. All of a sudden the doors burst open and the whole guild came piling out. I stared at them with embarrassment washed over me.

I suddenly realized that Gray was showing me off to Natsu. " SEE LOOK AT THAT I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Gray yelled. " WELL GUESS WHAT NOW LUCY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu yelled back grabbing Lucy. "WHATT! Natsu! I did-" Lucy exclaimed also being cut off by a kiss. "He LOVVVVVVVVES you!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy's POV

"Happy!" I yelled flushed. Suddenly I saw Gajeel walk towards Natsu picking Levy up on the way. "YOU SEE THIS SALAMANDER! THIS IS MINE! DON'T GO OF KISSING HER!" Gajeel yelled. "Wh-" Levy yelled being cut off by, again, a kiss. I noticed Jellal hiding behind a building watching Erza. I crept away walking towards Jellal. As I got close to him I said "Aren't you going too show off Erza. If not I can ask her to show you off." I winked. "No wa-" He began. "Erza Come here!" I yelled. She turned her attention towards me and walked toward me. "Jellal! Your coming with me!" She yelled dragging him into the fight.

I wandered among the clustered guild to find Mira. I found her next to Elfman and Lisanna. "Hey Mira let's get people in the fight." I whispered. She nodded eagerly, pointing to Ever and Elfman. I crept behind Ever and pushed her into the fight where Mira pushed Elfman. They just stood there. Then Mira pointed to Romeo and Wendy. They were standing next to each other. We snuck up behind them and pushed them forward. Then Romeo started fighting for Wendy. Just then I was tugged back into the fight. Mira smiled and waved. Natsu then started yelling at Elfman, while holding me at his side.

Well this gonna end well.

* * *

Good Byes (See I told you it was short.


End file.
